The Dark Heart
by Spencer Loves Toby
Summary: Flippy has a curse that can spread. Is Flippy the real good one? You've never seen Toontown in a perspective like this.
1. The Meeting

_Toons were just so easily persuaded to do bad things. It was a horror just thinking about the troubles that they would think of causing. It may sound like they are just in Toontown to have fun and try to get rid of the evil overwhelming their city; but it's not. The truth was that they were all criminals at heart; well, at least most of them all had a bad story to tell. Rarely did good toons ever come. There were a few that would have to stand together as the generation of real toons. But the others were out for abusive and terrible ways._

The C.E.O put his golf club down and looked at the Big Cheese that was sitting across from him. What would he do now? Another pack of toons had defeated his troop of Bossbots! This time he needed a plan that could not let toons stop him. Just then, the idea struck the big cog. The Big Cheese sat there, as still as could be. He was hoping his boss wouldn't want to fire him, as he was the leader of the troops, and fled from the big fight scene in Toontown.

"Troop Leader #1," The C.E.O said, "Go get the rest of the Bossbots to the Clubhouse. There is a meeting awaiting them."

"As you wish, sir," The Big Cheese said.

If he failed his boss again, he was bound to be fired! Where would he go? He couldn't be accepted by the toons. He had no choice but to let his life go, and have the toons kill him. What would be better off was to just not fail him boss. It was always a mistake that did it, and he couldn't fix that. Cogs make silly mistakes, too.

"Troops," The Big Cheese said, "The C.E.O is commanding us to go the Clubhouse for a meeting. We must go right now. He is not happy, and would not like to wait any longer."

The troops of Bossbots followed the one Troop Leader Big Cheese into the roomy Clubhouse. The C.E.O sat in his big chair, and allowed all his fellow Bossbots to sit down in the dining room. He had the real Waiter Cogs serve the food. This time they weren't toons in disguise. The Bossbots began to eat the food that the Waiter Cogs served.

"As the first Troop Leader told you, there is a meeting here," The C.E.O began, "You know why you're all here? Our most recent failure to destroy the pesky toons! This immense failure to make the toons go sad is disturbing me! I cannot bare with it anymore, Cogs! We need to get these toons to go down. I actually do not CARE for the toons! I just want Toontown taken over. Business matters come first. So, my first troop leader will be reading off my latest scheme that WILL NOT fail by any means."

Troop Leader #1, (the big cheese) walked onto the stage with the C.E.O's sacred chair. He held the card with the deatils about the plans in his hand. The other Bossbots patiently waited for instruction of the plan.

"This time, we will not be destroying the toons." The Big Cheese spoke.

The crowd of Cogs led out a robot-like gasp, hearing this nonsense.

"Silence!" The C.E.O yelled, "You will listen to the words of this man, and not make a sound. Continue, Troop Leader #1."

"Very well," The Big Cheese said, "There is a reason for why. Our clever C.E.O has decided that the toons are too hard to fight. What if some of the toons were _at_ 'our' side. Like they were fighting for us Cogs! We must ally some of the toons. For those stubborn toons who will not stop until the Cogs are dead, we will turn their friends against them. And this is not a matter of persuasion, it is a matter of threatening them. Any questions?"

A Corporate Raider spoke, "I have a question. How will we exactly 'threaten' the toons to our side'...?"

"Good question," The C.E.O said, "We will first try threatening them in a lonesome manner. Toons tend to be more horrified by the Cogs while they're all alone. If that does not work on the smarter toons, we will use a matter of hypnotising them. For hypnotizing, we will need the power of ALL the cogs combined! We're going to need to inform the Sellbots, Cashbots, and Lawbots before we begin Operation T.O.O.N. Troop Leader #2! Take 3 of these booklets about Operation T.O.O.N and deliver them to each of the HQs. Do NOT let the toons see the booklets, or our plan will be sabotaged! I'm telling you loud and clear... This is a BIG job for one cog. Handle it carefully, Troop Leader #2."

Troop Leader #2, A Corporate Raider nodded his head and took the booklet. He walked outside the Clubhouse, and continued his first journey, to the Sellbot HQ. Followed by the other HQs, of course. The C.E.O grinned. The order of Operation T.O.O.N was in, and the toons couldn't stop him this time! And he knew very well that it wasn't hypnotics or threatening that would persuade the toons to join him; it was their dark hearts on the inside. Every toon had a deeply bad dark side. Only those special few are all good.


	2. Unexpected

3 toon friends were strolling around in Toontown Central, the heart of Toontown. Their names were Serge, Max, and Zeke.

"Guys, I'm bored," Max the blue dog sighed, "Toontown just doesn't seem as bright as it was when I joined the community. Anyone else feel that way?"

"I kinda feel like it," Serge the orange mouse squeaked, "It just doesn't feel right."

"I wonder why," Zeke the red cat said as if it were obvious, "I gotta go, guys. My mom wanted me to bring home a few things on the way home. I should get an early start. I have to go to the bank and then go down to the store and buy some junk for her."

"Oh, alright," Serge said, "I guess we'll see you later, Zeke."

"Yeah," Zeke said, "See ya, guys."

Max and Serge continued their stroll around Toontown Central. A sudden cog-like noise struck the air. Serge looked at Max, wondering if he noticed the strange noise. He urged Max to move towards the street. The noise grew louder.

"Do you hear that?" Serge asked.

"Yeah," Max replied, "Should we go on the street and find out?"

"Of course!" Serge cried, "Our day is boring, for one. And also, we'll never know what it was unless we go check it out."

"You're right," Max said, "Come on, let's go see it before it goes somewhere else!"

Max and Serge ran onto Loopy Lane, hoping to find out what the noise was. A level 12 Mr. Hollywood? That was peculiar! What would such a high Cog be doing in such a low laff area?

"What the hell?" Serge cried, "What would a _Mr. Hollywood _be doing here in Toontown Central!"

"I dunno!" Max exclaimed, "That is just WEIRD."

"Your services of Toon-Foolery are not needed here," The Mr. Hollywood spoke, "The Cogs have been failing for years. Now the higher Cogs will come and make the lower ones die!"

"That isn't good!" Max cried, "We gotta help each young toon fight off the Hollywoods!"

"Um... Max, I don't think that's gonna work," Serge pointed towards the wave of high leveled cogs coming, "We need to get some higher toons over here to destroy these big Cogs!"

Just before the Cogs could begin attacking, a Cold Caller walked onto the street. But this Cold Caller didn't look like he was about to attack... He looked like he was just here for no possible reason!

"A COLD CALLER?" The first Mr. Hollywood asked, "What would such a small Cog be doing here! We are going on a high invading spree!"

"I am not here to battle," The Cold Caller replied, "I am here to send a message that was sent from the C.E.O to the V.P. He has set up an operation and is requiring all Sellbot Cogs to head to the Sellbot HQ, all Cashbot Cogs to head to the Cashbot HQ, and all Lawbot Cogs to head to the Lawbot HQ. The Bossbots have already had a meeting."

"How do we know you're not just a toon in disguise?" A Legal Eagle asked, "You might just be a phony for all we Cogs know!"

"The C.E.O has stamped my messanger approval sheet, if you'd like to see it." The Cold Caller said, holding a certificate of messanging held up by the puny Cold Caller.

"He's not a fake," A Robber Baron said, "Let's go to our HQs before our bosses get angry with us!"

Each Cog used its propeller and flew up.

"How would Zeke miss this?" Serge asked, "I can't believe he missed this so he could get some boring stuff home to his mom!"

"I know!" Max cried, "That was really weird... A meeting for the Cogs? I wonder what that's about."

"I'm sure Flippy will deal with it," Serge said, "Everyone says he IS a wise mayor. And we've been in Toontown for years, and Flippy has solved most problems without causing anymore problems! If he needs some toons to help out, we'll do our jobs."

"Alright, I'll just give this a rest," Max said, "Let's go find something fun to do."

_Is Flippy really a wise man? Or is he a dark-hearted toon, too?_


	3. Who is Flippy?

Flippy sat down in his office, and opened the morning paper. He thought about that toon... That fragile memory. Everything shocked him... It all started on a dark night. There was a young toon who aspired to be much more than an ordinary toon. Everyone believed in him to be an amazing toon in the future; but they may have thought wrong. Flippy wanted to be the leader of Toontown. The rest of the toons thought that it was a cute achievement that little Flippy the dog wanted. And then, one day, he achieved just that. He was mayor of Toontown!

It may have seemed like a golden light to all the toons. "Such an amazing leader in their hands", everyone thought that at the time.

But then, that dark night came. Flippy was angry. His orders weren't followed! These toons were not obeying him! Flippy wanted the Cogs DEAD. The Cogs originally shared the land with the toons. At the time, all the toons just went with it. But Flippy wanted all the land to himself. He was a greedy toon. He wanted to rule everything. The more he ruled, the bigger of a leader he was! Flippy loved being in power. So with that, he told toons he wanted them to murder the Cogs. He announced it, enforced it. Flippy created Gags to murder these Cogs.

Why would he allow the toons to share the land with a bunch of robots? The land of Toontown could be so much bigger. There was no Donald's Dreamland at the time. There was no Minigolfing place. There was no Racing place. Flippy wanted to enhance his land. He wanted money. If he had big land, more money! More space for toons, more taxes of jellybeans he could collect! He would be the richest toon in the Tooniverse!

But NO. Those pesky Cogs had half the land! The toons wouldn't agree to murder the cogs. Why not! They believed in sweet things, hapiness and joy. No toons interacted with Cogs. They both just did their happy deeds everyday. The Cogs enhanced a life of business, while the toons enhanced a life of games. There was no battling and wars. It was just hapiness in everyone's lives. Flippy ruined it all.

So after announcing it, he required that all toons had to murder cogs if they wanted to stay in Toontown. Most toons were furious! Killing the Cogs? They just wanted to live life! The toons would not agree to Flippy's law. Flippy grew furious with the disobeying toons. So he began lawing out toons. The toons realized that there was no other home for them... Where would they go after he kicked them out?

Flippy said he surely with kick them all out. So then, with that, he showed them models of Gags. The toons began to fight the Cogs, and it became a tradition of force. Flippy said not to speak of the forcing, and just act like it was a part of the Toontown system already.

The toons followed his order, and did not speak of anything.

One day, a young black cat named Smokey had entered the now-dark realm of Toontown. He thought it was a happy life, like it was before Flippy enforced the dark rules. Smokey, after realizing the death and terror of Toontown, protested against Flippy's laws. Before Smokey could go any further with his protest of kicking Flippy out as chairman of toons, Flippy...

Flippy murdered one of his own kind. He... Murdered... Smokey!

He told no one how Smokey died. Many wondered, but did not question Flippy. Nobody accused him. They all believed that Smokey had either died on his own, or had left Toontown, feeling nobody had believed his protest. The Cogs were kicked out of their half of Toontown, and Flippy remodeled it to be all the newer places. He said he was "enhancing" the toons' experience in Toontown, when really all he was causing was sadness and war. Flippy had a cruel "curse" that spread to other toons called... The Dark Heart.

It caused toons to be just plain bad; force themselves to do acts of cruelty and terror. Toons then on became meaner, badder, and worse. From murdering the Cogs by force, they went to creating a habit of doing cruel things to others. Serge and Max knew the true story of Toontown, but they did not know about The Dark Heart.

The Dark Heart had not been spread to some lucky toons of Toontown. Serge and Max did not like to murder Cogs, but Flippy said they must do the deed.

And now, back to the present time of the realms of Toontown...

"Good morning, Flippy!" A toon exclaimed.

"Arrrgh!" Flippy cried, "You awoke me from my daydreaming, pesky toon! I mean... Good morning, fellow toon! How may I, Flippy, the mayor and leader of Toontown, service you today?"

"The mailman had to go to some funeral of this toon he knew," The toon said, "So he told me to deliver today's mail."

"Is it important enough for me to stop reading my paper?" Flippy asked, harshly.

The toon gulped and replied to the harsh mayor, "I believe it is, Mr. Flippy... It is a message from the Cogs... I don't know what it says, but it's signed by the C.E.O of the Cogs."

"Alright, I guess it is important," Flippy said, but he couldn't stop thinking about _the funeral_, "Okay, give it to me, and run along quickly. I have alot of things to do!"

The toon's eyes quickly flashed black. A sign of the Dark Heart gazed apon him. The toon handed Flippy the letter, and then kicked the scientist on the way out.

"Hey!" The scientist yelled, "That wasn't very nice of you, toon!"

"I don't care for nice," The toon snapped, "Now shut up."

The scientist gave him a glare, which fired up the toon's Dark Heart abilities. The toon turned back angrily, and twisted the scientist's arm, causing the poor scientist to moan in pain. The toon surveyed the area for any watching toons.

"Don't speak of this." The toon said and ran away quickly.

Flippy smiled evilly at the sight of his Dark Heart cursing the toons that came around the corner. He opened the message from the Cogs and read it. The message from the Cogs read,

_We know you want power, Flippy, but I really am asking you peacefully to return one half of the world to us. We don't have much of a home anymore, and business isn't the same. We mean no harm to any of the toons. Please put down all the actions towards the Cogs and return the half of our world, or a secret operation will take place, and you cannot fight it. We are asking you, meaning no harm. This is your chance. If you do not accept it, we will have to begin our plan. You cannot fight this plan. So be wise._

-The C.E.O of Cogs

Flippy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of any crazy Cogs..." Flippy said, "I invented the tradition to fight them!"

Flippy quickly wrote a letter declining their harmless request. He wasn't afraid of any attacks. He had all these toons with the Dark Heart on his side! The land was his forever. Flippy felt the Cogs should just forget about reclaiming a half of the land. Flippy ruled everything now. If he started the war revolution and took over one half, he could take down their next about-to-fail attempt of it.


	4. Joining Forces

A messanger Flunky approached his boss, the C.E.O. This was like the hundreth time he'd try to harmlessly ask Flippy to return one half of the town to him! He'd even pleaded for just a fourth of the land, but Flippy was too selfish. The C.E.O had tried giving him things, but he just wouldn't budge. The Flunky told his boss the tragic news, frustrating the C.E.O.

"I guess this is it, boys," The C.E.O sighed, "The selfish Flippy has declined his very last chance to harmlessly make peace with us Cogs. We're launching Operation T.O.O.N as planned!"

"Perfect!" Trooper #1 exclaimed, "I've already captured 2 toons that were mindlessly wandering the streets of Toontown Central."

"You know I'd pity the toons, but their little mayor has declined our friendly request, once again," The C.E.O said, "Bring them to the Clubhouse. I'll be waiting there. Don't be slow!"

Trooper #1 guided the 2 toons to the Clubhouse. The 2 toons were... Serge and Max...! The boys were frightened to death, being captured by the Cogs. They somehow started to believe that Flippy was innocent in some way.

"Good morning, toons," The C.E.O said, "I have brought you here for one specific reason. The reason being that I'm going to try to ally some toons to our side. Will you automatically join me?"

"No!" Serge cried, "Flippy told us that he'd stab us all if we ever did anything but harm Cogs!"

"Let me tell you a story, toon," The C.E.O sadly sighed, "Flippy was an innocent aspiring toon... But then once he was in power, he just wanted more and more. He got 'possessed' by something people call 'The Dark Heart', which caused him to be mindlessly cruel to others. You remember the time of fairness when Cogs and toons shared the land half and half?"

"I do remember that time," Max sighed, "Those were the good days. No fighting ever happened back then..."

"Please help," The C.E.O said, "Flippy is using everyone for his selfish needs. The Cogs' business market will fail! We don't have easy communication, we have to try to invade areas to create companies... It's just not good!"

"Come on, Segre... Just do it..." Max said, "Flippy isn't the good one. If you're armed by robots, you won't be stabbed by Flippy."

"I'll warn you now, toons," The C.E.O said, "Flippy is not a good person. In fact, I'd call myself the goodman in this story!"

"I'm starting to believe you," Serge said, "But... Do I have The Dark Heart?"

"It is hard to find that out by ourselves," The C.E.O told him, "We'll just have to wait and see. If your acts are nothing but cruelty from a future point, you've been infected with The Dark Heart. You'll see a sign of your eyes randomly flashing black. Then you will perform cruel acts. When you are infected it's hard to see. When you're not, you can easily see others. Other Dark Hearted people can see others, so they know who their own allies are."

"Flippy is a jerk!" Max yelled, "He... For all these years... He forced us into making other toons believe that he was the good one! The newer toons all believe that Flippy is a good man, trying to protect us from evil! Who's the bad guy? HE IS. You're the good one. I believe you."

"Well, seeing this, I don't think you 2 are infected with The Dark Heart. That's great." The C.E.O said.

"I've never spoken to Flippy before." Serge told them.

"Then you probably don't have The Dark Heart," The C.E.O told him, "So, will you boys join me?"

"But you guys fail so much!" Serge cried, "If I join you, I'll fail too! And then we'll... Die."

"Do you know how many of my men died in this war because of FLIPPY?" The C.E.O venomously shot out, "I lost my BROTHER because Flippy decided to kill him. He took TNT and just blew my brother up into a million pieces!"

"Your brother... Died?" Max asked.

"Yes," The C.E.O sadly replied, "Flippy killed him in the year that he decided to make Gags."

"I'm so sorry," Serge said, "But I can't help you. It would be against our friendly toon code."

"FRIENDLY toon code?" The C.E.O asked, "Are you joking! You toons MURDER my men! So many of them have died! They suffered pain, and then blew up! I am sick of being defeated."

"I'll join you for sure." Max said.

"If Max joins you, I'll join you, too." Serge stepped in.

"Yes!" The C.E.O exclaimed, "Troop Leaders, I have 2 toon warriors on my side now! And boys, don't worry. We'll be getting more toons to join you. But you 2, since you joined first, will be my Toon Warrior Leaders."


	5. No Bailing

Serge and Max returned to Toontown Central. Flippy was in his office when he noticed the boys coming back. He was actually surveying the Bossbot HQ at that time, and he knew what they were up to. Operation T.O.O.N would not last long with Flippy on their case.

"Afternoon, boys," Flippy said, "I heard you were you know... Breaking my rules, hanging out with some Cogs, plotting against me."

"None of that," Max said, "Just leave me alone, Flippy."

"Good afternoon, Flippy!" A voice exclaimed, "Hello, son! It's me!"

"Dad," Max smiled, "I thought you left me here for good..."

"Jones?" Flippy was shocked, "I thought you left Max in the hands of me!"

"After my studies of Toontown, I realized that Toontown is not the safest place for my son," Dr. Jones said, "And I won't speak of it, so I won't alarm Max's little friend Serge here."

"I can't leave, Dad," Max sighed, "I'm really glad that you're here, but I'm not coming home."

"Good choice, Max!" Flippy grinned.

"Why not, son?" Dr. Jones sadly asked.

"I promised someone that I'd help them," Max replied, "And just because you want me to come home, doesn't mean I'm going to bail on that person. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's not just because that I want you home," Dr. Jones said, "It's for your protection. Come on, Maxxy! Don't fool around! You know you're not safe here. I know you know why."

"Yes, I do no why you don't think it's safe. And I know it isn't safe... But I made a promise, and it's a big one," Max said, "I told you I'm not bailing."

"Fine, I'll leave my son unprotected in this world." Dr. Jones sighed, "But I'm not going back! My son must be protected."

"Jones!" Flippy snapped, "You can't stay here!"

"Yes, I can," Dr. Jones said, "With all that extra space you have, I'll be staying."


End file.
